Is Online
by ObsidianLove
Summary: What do the Guardians, Pitch and other Spirits do online? [New Version]
1. Is Online

**IS ONLINE**

**~ Obi**

He whizzed above the clouds leaving a gust of wind, a few falling snowflakes and an unheard laughter behind. The wind was hugging is forever cold body, helping him float above the world. He slowed down when he reached his destination. He sat on a tree branch, 8 feet from the ground. He unbuckled the blue backpack he was wearing and got the contents inside. He placed it on his lap and smirked opening the device.

It was a white laptop with blue snowflake stickers on it. Humming to himself he started typing on the keyboard.

_Logging in..._

_Online:_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite**_

_**JustKeepFlossing**_

_**theeasterbunny**_

_**Santa_Clause25**_

_**SmSnoozie**_

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing**_

The boy's smirk widened.

_*Status Update*_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite**_

"_Spirits Online is back! :)"_

_*New Message*_

_**JustKeepFlossing: **__It's good to be back._

_**Santa_Clause25: **__I told you it will come back! _

_**theeasterbunny: **__Oi Frostbite! Where the heck is my mouse pad!?_

Jack chuckled to himself and formed a snowball in his hands. He aimed and threw it to his victim, who unfortunately has its back turned. The snowball hit it square in its back.

The unlucky target screeched in surprise and started wiping of the snow off its back. By the time it calmed down, Jack was lost in a fit of giggles, his laptop almost falling off his lap.

The victim heard him and turned to see Jack laughing like a idiot. He glared and growled at the boy before running towards the tree Jack was currently sitting on.

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack collected himself and quickly closed his laptop and shoved it into his backpack before picking up his staff and flying away, leaving a very angry Pooka behind.

Bunnymund dragged his paw across his face and sighed. He walked back to the stump where he was using his laptop and sat before it. Before he could do anything, a walking egg, or googie, tapped his knee. The little guy was holding a mouse pad.

_His_ mouse pad.

"Well at least he returned it." Bunny said to himself.

He placed the pad beside his laptop. Then he looked around for his mouse. After a few turns around the large stump, he decided to look into his burrow. Finding nothing he sighed and just decided to use the laptop's cursor.

_*New Message*_

Bunnymund heard the alarm and opened the chat window.

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Hope you don't mind.. I borrowed your mouse._ :P


	2. Surprise Online

**Author's Note: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! 'Sup guys? I've missed all of you! And I've really really missed writing!**

**For those who are asking, the old 'Is Online' got removed by FF. Yeah, it sucks.**

**Okay I think everyone already noticed the change in format. I've added proper dialogues now. And also, I'm watching my every move, 'cause I'm still 'technically' breaking the rules by still adding the "chat script" format. So I'm not so sure if this is going to be as hilarious as the previous one. Hehe.**

**These are still kind of like one-shots. Events happen in different times and places, oh and of course, multiple pairings. ;)**

**Oh and FYI, my avatar does not represent BlackIce. I just think vampire Pitch is kinda cool. Anyway…**

_Logging in…_

_Online:_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite**_

_**theeasterbunny**_

_**Santa_Clause25**_

_**MotherNature**_

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Hey Mother?_

…

…

_**MotherNature: **__Yes Jack?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__I have a question._

_**MotherNature: **__Go on.._

…

…

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__When is Pitch's birthday?_

Mother Nature gaped at her computer screen, setting down the cup of tea she was drinking moments before Jack messaged her.

_**MotherNature:**__ Why?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Oh nothing.._

_**MotherNature: **__Jack_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__What?_

_**MotherNature: **__What is it this time.._

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__What? Nothing! I'm just curious is all.. =)_

…

…

…

_**MotherNature: **__I'm warning you Jack. I will not be responsible for anything that might happen to you.._

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__What?_

_**MotherNature: **__It's on Friday._

_MotherNature is offline._

Jack smiled to himself. The cogs in his head now functioning.

"Two molars, Chicago, Illinois. 1245 Maple street. Head out! One bicuspid and two molars, Dubai, UAE, Jumeirah Hotel…"

The Tooth fairy ordered her fairies, one after the other, when suddenly a mini-fairy tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Ria?"

'Ria' chirped, telling her Queen her news. "Oh! I'll be right there. Tell Baby Tooth she's in charge for a while."

Ria nodded and flew away. Tooth immediately rushed into her room and sat in the desktop.

_*New Message*_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Hey Tooth, party at my lake. See you on Friday! ;)_

Tooth smiled. A party!

_**JustKeepFlossing:**_ _Sure Jack! I'm so excited! :D_

Tooth sat up, or more like jumped off her seat and did a twirl in the air. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I wonder why Jack's throwing a party.." Tooth continued to talk to herself unaware of the group of fairies that was eavesdropping under the table.

Bunnymund was currently browsing the internet, searching for new possible designs to put on his eggs when a message popped up.

_*New Message*_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Party at my lake. See ya Cottontail. Oh and would you mind bringing a few chocolate eggs? :D_

Bunny furrowed his eye brows. Why would Jack throw a party?

_**theeasterbunny: **__What's with the party Frostbite?_

…

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Just because. Everyone's going to be there. The seasonals and Mother Nature._

Aster abruptly stopped. If everyone's going to be there, then even Rosetta, he thought. But before he could day dream, he shook his head and turned back to the screen.

_**theeasterbunny: **__Fine. When?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Hehe got you. This Friday, don't forget the snacks! Bye!_

_**theeasterbunny: **__Oi wait a second!_

…

…

_**theeasterbunny: **__Jack!_

…

…

…

Jack didn't reply anymore so Bunny just went back to his egg designs. But at the back of his mind, he knew something was off.

-Few days later-

Deep in the depths of the forest, in the middle of a withered field was an opening on the ground. Said hole was leading into the Boogeyman's lair. You would think that the Boogeyman was forming some sort of plot, or an evil scheme, but if you look closely you'll find him in his bed chambers sitting by his desk staring into a computer. Yes even the most feared Spirits go online.

_*New Message*_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Hey Pitch!_

…

…

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Yo Boogeyman._

…

…

…

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__I'm hacking into your account.._

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__What do you want!?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__For a second there I thought you were ignoring me._

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__I was._

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Harsh._

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Well anyway, I need your help with something._

…

…

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__Why me?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__'Cause you're the only one who has the ability to do it._

Pitch Black narrowed his eyes suspiciously to Jack's message.

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__What exactly is your problem Frost?_

…

…

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__I just need you to give someone a nightmare._

The Boogeyman did a double take. Did he just read what he thought he read?! By now Pitch was intrigued as to why Jack would want anyone to have a nightmare, let alone give them one.

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Uhm.. Pitch?_

…

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__Do not play games with me boy._

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__I'm not! I'm serious. I just want you to give Ray a nightmare._

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__The Summer Spirit?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Yeah._

Now Pitch understood. The Summer Spirit has been bullying Jack, and Pitch is aware of that.

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__So… Will you do it?_

…

The Boogeyman deliberated. Yes, he was considering this. Well, Jack was sort of his grandson in the Spiritual realm, and he hasn't done anything to irritate him, well except for the endless messages, the frequent visits and those annoying game requests. But he hasn't done anything that crucial.

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__When?_

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__You're gonna do it!? Really?! :D_

Wait what was he doing?! Wait..

_**PrinceOfFrostbite: **__Meet me near my lake, now. Bye!_

_**Fear_TheNightmareKing: **__Wait Jack.._

_PrinceOfFrostbite is offline._

Pitch leaned into his chair. There's no turning back now. Well he can't possibly bring himself to deny a request, especially if it involves giving a nightmare. Sighing, he stood up and stretched his numb legs and knees. Then with a scowl he shadow-ported himself exactly in the middle of the field near Jack's lake. But his face suddenly twisted into a confused look when he took a look around. Why were there decorations everywhere?

"NOW!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Pitch screeched and brought out his scythe, eyes wide and his body crouched down, ready to attack. He was suddenly surrounded with Spirits!

"Woah Pitch! Hold your horses!" Jack then stopped realizing what he said. "Huh, hold your horses.. See what I just did there?" Jack snickered at his own joke.

"Hold up hold up! What the bloody hell is going on 'ere?!" Aster suddenly protested. He was shocked to see the Boogeyman in the place of the 'Spirit whose birthday was today' that Jack was telling everyone about

"I can answer that." Mother Nature interrupted, walking towards Pitch. "It's dad's birthday. And Jackie here went and planned a surprise birthday party for his gramps. Surprise!" She added sarcastically.

All the Spirits present gaped and stared wide eyed at Pitch. Then Tooth suddenly chimed in.

"Uhm.. Well, in fact we're already here and…. Uh, happy birthday Pitch." Tooth slightly smiled at the Boogeyman, then she immediately looked away.

Pitch was still in a state of shock, shadow weapon at hand. Jack was about to touch his arm when he snapped out of it and glared at everyone. Not saying a word he walked towards the tree where Jack usually rests and he took the backpack that was sitting behind it.

"Hey! That's my backpack!" Jack protested flying towards Pitch.

But before he could even get near Pitch, the Boogeyman vanished, blue backpack included.

It was silent for a split second before Bunny started laughing. Then little by little the other Spirits joined in. Jack's face went into tomato red, either with anger or embarrassment, no one knows. With one swift move he jumped into the air and flew off. Rosetta who wasn't laughing, asked Bunny what was so funny. She didn't get why everyone was laughing.

But before Bunny could answer, Mother Nature answered her question. "Pitch took Jack's laptop."

Realization dawned on Rose and then she started giggling. "His grandpa just confiscated his laptop! Hahaha!" She giggled uncontrollably.

Seraphina can't help but chuckle at the situation. "Looks like Jack won't be going online for a while."

Bunny who finally managed to stop laughing tapped his foot on the ground and went though the hole he made. He appeared in his Warren and immediately turned on his laptop. Smiling like and idiot the whole time he was typing.

_*Status Update*_

**_theeasterbunny_**

_"Frostbite's laptop just got confiscated! Hahaha! We won't be having any trouble with spam messages for a while._ XD"

* * *

**I think this idea was from MysticHawk. I don't remember anymore..**

**Well anyway, I know it isn't that hilarious as the previous one anymore, but hey I'm trying to make it work. :)**

**And I'm sorry if the chats aren't that much, like I said, it's still against the rules. Better safe than sorry.**

**Review? Oh and requests are much appreciated. I really need new ideas. Anything you guys have in mind? :D**

**PS. Loki is my new villain crush! Next to Pitch of course.. I am so watching Thor 2: The Dark World later..**


End file.
